The present invention relates to a vehicle door assembly and in particular to a door pull and handle concealed by the door trim panel.
Vehicle door assemblies are typically constructed of an inner frame structure that is covered on its outside with a door skin forming the exterior surface of the door. The frame structure is covered on its inner side with a trim panel having some form of upholstery, etc. to provide a finished look to the interior side of the door. The functional components of the door assembly such as the latch, lock mechanism, window regulator, etc. are mounted to the frame structure and covered by the trim panel with the controls, etc. extending through the trim panel for operation from within the vehicle. A door pull is typically provided to enable the occupant, once seated in the vehicle, to grasp the door pull to close the vehicle door.
In one configuration, the door pull is in the form of a loop extending inwardly from the frame structure. The pull is attached to the frame structure over the trim panel, sandwiching the panel between the pull and door frame. One or more additional trim pieces are added to cover the pull and pull attachments to provide a satisfactory appearance. In adding the additional trim pieces, it is desired that no attaching hardware such as screwheads, etc. be visible. As a result, vehicle designers are limited in the styles and configurations that can be used and still maintain a finished appearance. Furthermore, additional parts are required to achieve this finished look.
In other door configurations the door pull is a part of the trim panel. This requires additional support structure in the trim panel to transfer the door pulling loads to the frame structure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a door pull and trim panel arrangement in which the door pull is mounted to the frame structure and covered by the trim panel in a manner requiring no additional attaching hardware or support structure.
The door assembly of the present invention has a door pull that comprises a metal strap attached to the door frame and spanning over a recess in the frame. The trim panel includes an opening that is positioned immediately above the door pull such that when the trim panel is installed on the door, the door pull itself is covered by the trim panel and not visible. The opening in the trim panel immediately above the door pull enables the user to reach into the recess behind the door pull and to apply a force on the door pull to pull the door closed.
The door latch actuating handle can be mounted adjacent to the door pull in the recess and also covered by the trim panel. The opening in the trim panel enables the operator to reach into the recess behind the handle and rotate the handle to actuate the latch release.